Surrounded By Men
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: HUGE CROSSOVER! Kagome ends up inviting two guys from off the street and offers them a place to stay. Her friend comes up with an idea without realizing that Kagome would literally take up the idea and use it… BanxKag


**A/N: Okay so I have taken as many animes that I know and thrown them into a story. I'm known for making Inuyasha stories… so in here I've added characters from Inuyasha, the Get Backers, and the Descendents of Darkness. **

**Summary: Kagome ends up inviting two guys from off the street and offers them a place to stay. Her friend comes up with an idea without realizing that Kagome would literally take up the idea and use it…**

Normally, downtown was crowded but today was different. A young woman ran, pushing pass the strangers with determination. Her silky black hair flew behind her as she ran as well as her black miniskirt. She wore a top that stop a little below her breasts but she was no prostitute. Her baby blue eyes focused on running while her mind tried to figure out how she was running in heels and how she was going to find the owner of the wallet she found.

She carried a black messenger bag with a couple of key chains hanging off and swaying behind her. She also had three books in her hand and making sure that they wouldn't fall.

She was so focused on getting to her destination that she failed to see something sticking out. She tripped and fell face first.

About ten minutes before that happened, there were two guys sitting on the ground, looking like they haven't eaten in days. One man was holding his stomach. He wore white shirt with a green vest jacket unzipped and tanned shorts stopping at his knee. His shoes were a little damaged but he didn't care at the moment. He had bright spiky yellow hair with chocolate eyes. What he wanted was food and food only.

His friend—who was looking like he could eat a horse—was sitting next to him with one long leg out and the other up so that his arm could rest, also looking like he was trying to figure out how he had gotten here. He wore a long white shirt that flared out at the end. He wore black skinny jeans with black shoes. His hair was brown and spiked out at his tips. A pair of purple circle shaped sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose as his ocean blue eyes stared at the wall across the street.

"Ban… I'm so hungry!" complained Ban's friend as he held onto his stomach tighter.

"There's nothing _I _can do. If you didn't drop our wallet down the drain, then we wouldn't be here," stated Ban as his left eye twitched. "Ginji, you need to learn how to hold _onto_ things."

Ginji suddenly looked serious as Ban looked at him in curiosity. He looked at Ban with a wide grin on his face—which got Ban to think that something bad was about to happen. "Luck is on our side today."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Not only are we going to get food and shelter, my friend, but you are going to yourself get a girlfriend," he answered as his grin became bigger. "Said girlfriend is going to make our day."

Ban stared at him like he grew a second head, then he blinked. "Either you lost your mind or the hunger has taken to a whole new level…"

"Ban seriously! She's going to come and then you'll be praising me!" Ginji said with his hand clasped together.

"Yeah… you've lost your mind…"

"Ban, she'll be here in five seconds!" Ginji said. "Five… four… three… two—"

"—Right…"

"One…" he finished just as a young woman tripped over Ban's long leg. "See?"

Ban couldn't say anything. Not only was he shocked, he was dumfounded. Since when has Ginji's gut been right about something like this? He stared at the beauty lying next to his leg.

"Ow…" She rubbed her face. She felt something weird and looked at her hand. This is normally where one would start doing something when they saw blood but she did something else. She licked her hand and then tried to get the blood to stop. She then looked to see what she tripped over.

She saw a foot. Her eyes traveled up and landed on a man. _'Of all the things to trip over… not that I'm complaining… he's hot!'_ she thought as she blushed lightly. "Ehehe… I'm so sorry!" she quickly said as she got on her knees. "Let me make it up to you!"

Ban blinked and then blinked again but still couldn't say anything. Instead, he looked over to Ginji, who had stars in his eyes. Ban pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Today was not his day, maybe for Ginji but not him.

"Um… I'm kinda in a hurry, so why not come to my house and I'll make it up to you there?" she asked as she smiled and they immediately gave in. She got up and dusted herself off and went into a jog with them close behind her.

She led them to a house… no, a mansion! The 'house' was at least four levels high and had them staring at it in awe. Man, this girl was rich. They followed her into the mansion but stopped when someone tried to throw a punch at the girl.

"Inuyasha, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" yelled the girl as she blocked the punch and threw Inuyasha against the wall.

"Well, I wouldn't be acting like this if you just came home like we told you!" Inuyasha yelled back as he glared at the woman. He wore a silver chain, connecting at his hip with black baggy jeans and a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt.

"I'm twenty-one! I don't need some over-protective jackass that thinks so much of himself, breathing down my neck! I already have Sesshomaru! I don't need you too!" she all but yelled while raising her voice in the process.

"Hey! I'm not an over-protective jackass! I'm not even over-protective at all!" Inuyasha stated as he glanced behind the female, only to notice two guys staring at him with looks that could kill. "Kagome… who are they?"

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Inuyasha, this is Ban Midou and his partner, Ginji Amano," Kagome introduced as Inuyasha growled. "Now, Inuyasha, don't be like that."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru's going to have a field day when he notices that there are going to be more people in his house." Inuyasha looked to Ban and Ginji and knew for some strange reason that they were going to take Kagome away from him and Sesshomaru. He didn't trust them at all.

"I'll deal with Sesshomaru when he comes down. They're here for their own reasons, so don't worry," Kagome said as she grabbed Ginji's hand with her right and Ban's hand with her left and dragged them into the kitchen while Inuyasha stormed upstairs to find his brother.

Kagome let go of them and watched as they took a sat around the small four seater table. "So what would you like to eat?" she asked as she opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a couple of things and laid them out on the counter. She then looked at the men and smiled. Their faces were priceless.

Ginji was giving her the puppy dog pout and had tears of joy—or so she thought—coming out of his eyes while his tongue hung out. Ban was another story. He stared at her but she read his eyes and could tell instantly that he was just as hungry as his friend. "We have leftover oden… which is sad but good, seeing as I made it. There's ramen… not sure how much Inuyasha will yell at me but oh well…" she stopped talking as looked at Ginji.

"Oden is totally fine with me and I officially love you!" he said as he watched her smile lovingly and place the oden in the microwave.

"Ban, what would you like?" she asked without looking at him and placed something in the freezer while taking something else out.

"Ban's too out of it. He'll eat anything," Ginji said as he nudged Ban, who glared at him.

Kagome giggled. "You guys are just like Inuyasha. He'll eat anything too. It's Sesshomaru that's more of a problem. He's extremely picky…" she said as a beep sound came from the microwave. She walked over to it and pulled out the freshly done oden.

As soon as the smell hit all three of their noses, they all sniffed it and sighed in content. Kagome lifted the bowl and smelled it again. She smiled. "Oden is my favorite dish and hopefully you will like it just as much as me," she said as she placed the food into another bowl. She didn't place one for herself but gave them each a dish.

"You're not having any?" Ginji asked as he looked up to her. He opened his mouth but Kagome shook her head.

"You're my guests and guests always come first. Now, please eat," she said as she smiled again. She watched as they both took the fork that she handed to them and take the first bite.

"This… is… remarkable!" Ginji said in between bites. _'This is the best food I've had in years!'_ he thought. "Hey, how did you know us?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Kagome looked at him. "Aren't you guys the Get backers?"

"Well… yeah… but how did you know our last names? We don't normally give that away… unless you know, you're a client." Ginji looked up at her as she sat down and sighed.

Ban watched as she pulled something out of her… shirt? _'Did she really have to do that? Now there's no way I'm going to be able to move…'_ he thought as he placed his hands in his lap and tried to calm down.

They both watched her and their eyes grew when they landed on the item. "Well… I found this by the vending machine by my school. I was trying to think how I would find the owner but then I stumbled across you guys… I was a little startled because I wasn't expecting to find you two so soon," she explained as she handed them the wallet that they thought went down the drain.

"You know you're a lifesaver right?" Ginji said as he got up and hugged her. This is where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the room.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah… well, I'm happy that it was given back to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost my wallet…"

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this?" asked a very unhappy Sesshomaru as he glared at the men sitting at the table. He was sporting a black loose shirt and baggy dark blue jeans with socks.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and caught his glares directed at her friends. "Leave them alone, Sesshomaru. They haven't done anything wrong."

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the female and narrowed his eyes. "This is my house. You're under my rules—" He was cut off.

"Aww… but you know that I never follow _your_ rules…" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru stared at her for the longest time and then sighed. "What are they doing here?"

"Uh… well… you see… I tripped over him," she said as she pointed to Ban and then continued. "And then I felt bad and…"

"_And_ you invited them over…" Sesshomaru finished for her as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I refuse to have them stay here. Kagome, kick them out!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't trust these guys on bit and he'd be damned if they didn't leave when there was danger.

Kagome got up and then launched herself at Inuyasha but was caught by Sesshomaru, who was holding her back. "Let me at him!"

"Kagome, calm down… there's no reason for you to be acting like this," Sesshomaru stated calmly. He knew that there was about to be a fight or at least something in his house was about to broken…

"Inuyasha, you're a dead man!"

"Oh really? That's no surprise. A small girl such as you is being held back by my wuss of a brother," he said as he sighed. "It's not my fault your weak. Actually, it's not my fault you're both weak."

Sesshomaru let Kagome go as Inuyasha took off with Kagome hot on his heels. "Inuyasha, you asshole, get back here!"

"Don't purify him too much!" Sesshomaru called out as he heard a small 'okay' in the distance. He shook his head and looked at the men, who turned their attention to him. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. You do anything to Kagome, you're dead," he simply said with a glare as Ban and Ginji nodded quickly.

"Is Kagome that special to you?" asked Ginji as he finished the last bite of the oden.

Sesshomaru stared at him like he was stupid. "Why would you ask something like that? Kagome is precious to me and Inuyasha and if anything happens to her, you're dead, like I said."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by complaining. "Kagome, I'm sorry! Oh my god… don't do it! Sesshomaru, help me!" Then there was silence and Kagome came into the room, smiling.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Sesshomaru asked as he eyed her, waiting for her to give in.

"Well… there are a couple burns here and there but he's not dead…" she said as she smiled to him. "So… about them staying?"

"You want them to stay… here?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, please? They'll be my responsibility. I'll give them food, clothing, shelter… well technically; shelter is in your department but still. Please!"

"You do know you're making them sound as though they are pets… right?" Sesshomaru said. He was trying to get himself out of this but he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"I love you," she said as she placed her hand behind her, making her look innocent.

He ignored her and asked. "And they are staying where exactly?"

"Uh… my room?"

"I don't approve of that but I don't want them anywhere else either." He looked at her and then to the others and then back to Kagome.

"It'll be fine. I can have my bed and they can choose between the pull out couch or the futon. So can they stay?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, but the second they do something to you, they are out of here."

Kagome jumped up and down and hugged him. "Thank you! You're the best and tonight, I will make your favorite dish!" she said as she smiled. If she had a tail, it would be wagging like no tomorrow, happily.

Sesshomaru sighed again and left the kitchen. Kagome turned to them and grinned. "Well now, I know that I didn't ask if you wanted this but I just can't let you out because of how you looked," she said. "Do you have somewhere else to stay… because that's cool too…? Um…"

Ginji smiled at her as she blushed. "Don't worry. I fully accept staying here and so does Ban, even if he _is_ silent… Thank you," he said.

"Okay! Now, one more thing… about your clothes," she said as she looked at their clothes. They weren't bad but they weren't good either. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "I guess we're going to the mall."

Ginji and Ban looked at each other. _'That can't be good…'_ they both thought. "Oh you guys will be fine. I'll let you choose whatever you want but I'm paying," she said as she grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink. She walked out of the room and they heard her go upstairs.

"Why the hell aren't you talking?" Ginji finally asked, knowing that they were alone for now. "Is it because what I said was true?"

Ban looked away from him. He never did answer him because Kagome came back into the room, wearing something completely different. How the hell did she change so fast?

She placed her hair in a high ponytail with glitter. Every time she moved, so did the glitter. She wore a black C thirty-six sports bra with a red rose on her left breast. She had on a pair on black skinny jeans—much like Ban's but on the back it had a dark blue, barely noticeable, dragon trailing down her right side. Lastly, she sore a pair of plain, nothing special, black vans and had her messenger bag to the side. She clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's go!" she said as she led them out.

They quickly looked at each other again and decided to follow her.

The three got to the mall in record time. As soon as the stepped outside, Kagome realized that it was a lot hotter than it was when she came back. Without telling Sesshomaru, she grabbed his keys and left. The one rule that she loves to break is: Never take Sesshomaru's car.

Once they were in the mall, Kagome ran into her friend. This is where Kagome finally realizes that she doesn't have any girlfriends and that she is surrounded by men.

Kagome saw him from across the mall and ran to him. She glomped from behind as she startled him. "Muraki!"

He blinked. What just happened? As he turned, he felt his face become flushed when he realized who hugged him. "K-Kagome…?" he stuttered. "Sesshomaru finally let you go?" He looked at what Kagome was wearing then down to what he was wearing. He wore a black silk shirt with matching silk loose pants and leather shoes. He had one silver eye on his left side and one light blue eye on his right.

Kagome giggled loudly. "Exactly he doesn't know that I left!" She smiled brightly as she let go of him. "Even if he finds out, he won't get me unless Inuyasha drives…"

"You stole his car? His Mercedes?"

"Maybe… Muraki, please don't call! He'll kill me! Well… he won't literally kill me but he'll do damage!" She asked as she grabbed a hold of his silk shirt and tugged slightly.

He laughed at her as she pouted. "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything. Plus, I haven't seen you in years. There's no way that I would call him. He would take you away," he explained as he glanced above Kagome. He watched through his glasses with his silver eye at the men that were behind her. "Who are they?"

"Oh! Muraki, that's Ban and Ginji! They're my friends!"

"You became friends with more guys?"

"Ehehe… uh… maybe?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

"What are you going to do next? Invite every guy you know and have them live at Sesshomaru's mansion?" Kagome's eyes became huge and then she grinned.

"Muraki, you're a genius!"

"Oh please don't take that seriously…" Muraki said. He knew he was screwed. Sesshomaru's going to kill him. He should have never said that to her. She's the one and only girl that takes things way to seriously.

"I love you and I'll see you later. Actually, I'll call you later," she said as she latched onto Ban's and Ginji's arms and led them off. She still needed to find them clothes.

Muraki watched her leave. _'Oh come on… I'm so screwed. I should not have said that. What the hell was I thinking?'_ he thought as he looked down at his watch. It was only seven thirty and he was late…

Kagome dragged them into every store and bought them at least a couple hundred pieces of clothing. She was exactly surprised that she didn't spend that much and Sesshomaru would be proud of her. She only spent a little over three million yen.

By the time they left the mall, it was almost ten. Kagome stepped on the gas and made it home without getting stopped by the police. Maybe it had something to do with the fact it was Sesshomaru's car…

They all grabbed their bags and went inside, only to see Inuyasha flying into the other room. "What happened in here?" Kagome asked as she set down the bag and was pushed against the wall, staring into Sesshomaru's blood red eyes.

"**Where were you?"** asked Sesshomaru as he placed his fingers around Kagome's neck.

Kagome didn't move. She sighed though. She hated when he got like this because it was annoyingly hard to get him to go back to normal. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and watched as he leaned in subconsciously. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was at the mall…" she said as she looked into his eyes.

He looked like he didn't believe her or trust her. She felt her heart clench. She didn't want to believe that. She knew he loved her and would do anything for her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she finally broke down in crying. If she knew one way to get him to wake up; it's crying.

Sesshomaru didn't fall for it. He merely turned around and walked away. What he didn't know was that she was _actually_ crying, so when he heard her hiccup, he glanced back at her. His eyes widened and he immediately felt guilty. She was actually crying.

**Okay so here's the first chapter. It will be a big crossover so bare with me for now. Please comment. **


End file.
